


Los Latidos del Corazón

by horrorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Heart, Love, M/M, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorcrux/pseuds/horrorcrux
Summary: Ni Sirius ni Remus pueden evitar que sus corazones latan en un mismo ápice cuando están juntos.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

**Parte 1: Manzanilla**

* * *

 

 **SIRIUS HUELE A** manzanilla cuando sus labios se encuentran con los de Remus, y se siente demasiado bien para su gusto. Demasiado bien para ser real. El aire se le escapa como si fuese un torbellino; Remus se siente abrumado por todo lo que le está pasando. Sus labios contra los de Sirius, su aliento sobre su rostro, su corazón amenaza con salirse de su pecho. Remus está acelerado con satisfacción, y no quiere parar; no quiere que ese momento se termine tan pronto, pero Sirius se separa con un jadeo, y lo mira con ojos vidriosos. Remus está lleno de ansiedad, quiere que Sirius lo bese de aquella manera de nuevo, no quiere que pare, pero en lugar de eso lo observa quitarse el pelo de la frente con un suspiro mientras lo mira. Sirius tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, pero no es una sonrisa burlona, es una sonrisa real, y Remus se pregunta cuándo había iniciado. Cuándo había empezado Sirius a quitarle el aliento de esa manera.

    —No sabes por cuánto tiempo he querido hacer eso —se le escapa a Sirius, y, por primera vez en su vida, Remus mira mientras las mejillas de Sirius se tornan de un rosado pálido. El armario de escobas en el que están está caliente, y Remus siente un calor inmenso. Apenas está separado de Sirius; sus narices se rozan. Remus no puede tener suficiente; el olor, las manos de Sirius en su cuello, la cercanía... Todo lo está volviendo loco.

    —Me besaste —apunta Remus, sin aliento. Está mirando los ojos de Sirius como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Está oscuro y la vista de Remus no es muy buena, pero puede ver la piel pálida de Sirius, sus ojos, sus pómulos. Quiere besarlo otra vez, la situación lo atrapa de forma fuerte, su corazón se va a salir de su pecho.

    Si es posible, Sirius se acerca más. Puede oírlo respirar, y es tan reconfortante que Remus se siente raro; no le ha pasado algo así con nadie, nadie lo ha besado de aquella manera y nunca se ha sentido más libre y salvaje. No puede respirar, está en una nube. Sirius baja sus manos hasta la espalda de Remus de manera lenta, como si estuviese pidiendo permiso, y Remus no lo detiene. Si pudiese hablar, lo estaría alentando a acercarse más, le estaría diciendo que podía hacer lo que quisiera porque a Remus no le importaba más; que necesita besarlo tanto como Sirius lo hace, pero sus piernas se sienten como gelatina, y Remus está sorprendido de no haberse desmayado ya con todo lo que está sintiendo.

    —Lo hice —responde Sirius, con voz ronca, mientras roza la mejilla de Remus con una mano; y Remus sabe, está completamente consciente de que lo que están haciendo no está bien, porque son amigos y los amigos no hacen ese tipo de cosas, pero no puede encontrar una mínima parte de él a la que le importe.

    Y de repente lo está besando de nuevo, sus labios son suaves y su aliento es cálido sobre su rostro. Sin poder evitarlo, Remus envuelve sus manos en el pelo de Sirius; aún así, no puede tener suficiente. Están muy cerca, demasiado cerca, sus pechos se rozan, puede sentir los brazos de Sirius en su espalda, y Remus está drogado con el sentimiento; quiere besarlo todo el día, y es tan ridículo que casi se ahoga. Su mente está en blanco, no puede creer lo que está pasando porque es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero es real, porque puede sentirlo en sus huesos, en su corazón acelerado, en su garganta hecha un nudo. Los nervios le corroen y, de repente, está ciego. Y no le importa, porque está ciego con Sirius. Y eso es suficiente para él, por ahora, porque se ha olvidado de quién es y de lo que es capaz de hacer, y no le interesa que Sirius lo sepa.

    En ese instante, y en ese lugar, es cuando el corazón de Remus late más fuerte y rápido que nunca por primera vez.


	2. Parte 2: Galletas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius y Remus no pueden evitar que sus corazones latan en su mismo ápice cuando están juntos.

Parte 2: Galletas

LA CASA DE Remus huele a galletas la primera vez que Remus lo invita en las vacaciones. Sirius ha llegado a través de la chimenea de un pub mágico a unas cuadras, y, con su mano firmemente puesta en la de Remus, no cree que pueda sentirse más en casa.

Todo el lugar grita Remus Lupin, y es ahí cuando Sirius no puede evitar no sentirse sorprendido. La puerta principal los lleva a la sala de estar apenas dando un par de pasos, y las lámparas son amarillentas y cálidas. Es invierno, y Sirius apenas lleva un fino abrigo, así que cuando su rostro se acostumbra al ambiente por fin, siente como sus mejillas se estuviesen descongelando. Sirius está seguro de que las tiene rojas. Las paredes son de un beige que alguna vez podía haber sido blanco, pero es un choque de cultura para Sirius, quien está acostumbrado a las paredes grises de su propia casa. La casa tiene un montón de chucherías también; docenas de estatuillas de animales descansan en las repisas, y hay un puñado de cuadros hechos a mano colgados sobre las paredes. Sirius nunca ha visto algo tan colorido, a decir verdad.

Tras asegurarse de que no hay nadie a la vista, Remus se acerca con un suspiro, todavía apretando su mano con fuerza. Tiene el pelo despeinado y hacia un lado, el color miel se ha oscurecido un poco, pero aún así, Sirius no puede evitar notar que se ve genial. Lleva una bufanda de color índigo y un abrigo marrón oscuro demasiado grande para él, pero Sirius siente envidia, porque seguramente Remus no se había estado congelando allí afuera.

Ambos se sacuden los pies antes de pisar la alfombra deshilachada, pero a Remus no parece importarle dejar algunas casi invisibles manchas de humedad en el intrincado pedazo. Si es posible, Sirius agarra su mano con más fuerza mientras da un resoplido. Sigue observando la casa de Remus; hay un par de largos sillones de colores diferentes, y hay una tetera humeante sobre una mesita a la que Remus se acerca para tomar algo de calor en las manos. Ambos siguen sin decir nada, y Sirius no se atreve a abrir la boca, porque cada uno sabe lo que está a punto de ocurrir.

Remus se quita la bufanda, y urge a Sirius a que se quite el abrigo. Cuando tiene ambos en la mano, desaparece por el pasillo en el que entran, y cuelga ambos en un alto perchero que tiene aspecto de explotar en cualquier momento con todas las cosas que ya lleva colgadas. Pero a Remus no parece importarle, y, por consecuencia, a Sirius tampoco. No es sino después de unas horas que sopesa la posibilidad de que el perchero esté encantado. Cuando Remus vuelve, Sirius toma su mano de nuevo con seguridad.

—Son galletas de chocolate —le dice Remus, hablando por primera vez, cuando ve la expresión en su rostro. Sirius da un resoplido inaudible, y su estómago resuena. Y es que huele tan bien que Sirius no puede evitar morirse de hambre —, ¿quieres un poco? Mi madre las ha hecho porque le dije que venías por la tarde, pero se ha ido hace un par de horas para ayudar a una de sus amigas en una fiesta —Sirius casi había olvidado que la madre de Remus era muggle; alguien le había dicho que los muggles eran los mejores cocineros, luego de los elfos domésticos. Aún así, la madre de Remus suena como una persona intuitiva, algo en los ojos de Remus le dice su madre lo ha hecho a propósito; todo ese asunto de irse a ayudar a una amiga.

Mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones, (sorprendentemente cómodo, a decir verdad) y Remus se aventura a la cocina a buscar las galletas y un par de tazas, Sirius juega con sus manos por algunos momentos, con las mejillas rojas de la verguenza. No ha bromeado ni un poco desde que han llegado a la casa de Remus, porque no puede encontrar en sí mismo el espíritu de hacer todo un juego. Y es que Remus hace que Sirius deje de ser como es; le pone nervioso e inseguro, pero a Sirius le encanta el sentimiento, de alguna manera. Lo mantiene en las puntas de sus pies.

Luego de un par de minutos, Remus vuelve con una bandeja de madera, y Sirius no puede evitar mirarlo; su rostro, sus mejillas, sus ojos. Y no hay nadie que pueda negarlo: Sirius está enamorado, y no hay vuelta atrás. Y es ahí, en ese mismo momento, cuando el corazón de Sirius late a mil por hora. Y no para ni cuando están por fin en la habitación de Remus, piel a piel, ni cuando amanece por fin mientras están ahí, corazón a corazón. Y a Sirius no le averguenza sentirse así, porque no se imaginaría pasar esos momentos con otra persona aparte de Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
